A Little Improvising Isn't Always Bad
by Starling-Scully
Summary: A little Chris and Stephanie fic. Please Read and Review. Warning: Very smoochy


Hey guys, I wrote this a while back in a notebook, and I decided to type it up and post it, it's a really sweet Jericho/Steph, on of my favorite pairing, of the my top one. I hope you like it, please read and review, if it sucks, tell me, and also tell me why, please. If you guys like it, I think I might continue it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Chris, Stephanie and Trish, own themselves, and the characters belong to Vince McMahon and his... "higher power"  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
*******************************************  
  
The first rays of the morning sunshine peeked through the silk curtains in the beautifully decorated suit, it reached the carpets, the lower part of the bed, and a few more minutes later into the morning, the bright light reached her face. She opened her eyes to the peaceful sight oh the man who slept beside her. Her thoughts wandered back to the events from the previous night...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Oh come on, just go ask her for a drink with you" Patricia said to Chris Jericho, her former boyfriend, and best friend as she ordered another Margarita from the bartender, "What if she says no? I mean, after all the insults and discrepancies..." Patricia, or Trish, as most knew her, cut Chris off before he could finish his sentence. "You know she knows they were all part of the storylines," she said freshly "plus! Since you guys will be working closer it will give you a change to get to know each other better... on a personal level!" She winked and giggles, sometimes she could be so girly, Chris thought. He stood up and walked towards Stephanie. Stephanie McMahon, the boss's daughter, the only girl that was supposed to be "off his limits". The only girl he wanted, had wanted, and will always want.  
  
Stephanie had walked into the hotels' bar with paper work in hands, she found the couple in the room next to hers' very distracting, the bar would be a bit distracting, too, but at least she didn't have to hear a 2 cent hooker fake orgasms every 2 minutes, she was brought a glass of Earl Gray almost as soon as she ordered it, she sat at her table and read through the scripts for next weeks' shows, she laughed at what would be Kurt Angle's lines. It was nice to be paired with Kurt, at least for a little while, but she wished she had been paired up with someone she really liked... someone like...  
  
"Chris!" she said startled as she looked up.  
  
"Hi, Steph, I was, uh, wondering if I could buy you a drink" he said putting on his friendliest smile, though when it came to Stephanie, he didn't feel as if he needed to put on a façade, nor did he want to.  
  
"Uhh, sure, sit down. I was just going over the scripts... we're going to be working together during this storyline..." she said, her gaze met his for a second, but then she looked back down at her papers quickly.  
  
"Yeah," he said "I was wondering if I could go over our lines with you... I found t his week's script a bit confusing..." she blinked and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I'd like that... I mean," she got a bit uneasy, her hands a little shaky "the scripts are becoming rather confusing... especially now that Paul Heyman is writing..." she said in a tone of what could be sensed as secrecy.  
  
"Yeah, though I feel kinda bad doing all the name-calling," he said "In real life, I would never dare call you disgusting, because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said as he stroked her face with the back of his hand and his thumbs.  
  
"Well..." Stephanie trued to break the obvious tension that was building up between them "don't worry about it, I get to so a bit of name-calling myself!" she said and laughed "look at this" she scooted closer to him to show him the papers in her hands.  
  
"BLONDE BITCH?!" he exclaimed "Whoa, Steph, I didn't think those words could come out of such pretty mouth" now focusing on how perfectly her lips fit her face, and her eyes so bright and perfectly made-up.  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie said trying to get his attention once again.  
  
"Yeah? Sorry I got a little distracted for a second there" he smiled.  
  
"What do you say we go back to my room and practice a little, it would be weird if everyone here heard me call you my 'husband's' bitch..." they laughed and walked away together, their hands brushing, but not quite holding each other. Trish saw this and hoped she would have a lot to hear from Chris tomorrow.  
  
Chris and Stephanie got to her room, she opened the door, and they stepped in. "Okay" she said handing him a copy of the script "Hey, how come you get two copies?" he asked. "Cause I'm on charge of the Creative Team" she said and playfully punched him "Well, you do have a point..." he took the script from her "So where should we start?" she asked smiling...  
  
About 2 hours later they had most of their lines down, "Okay, then we get to the part where Kurt comes out an-"she was cut off. "Kurt?" he questioned "Yeah... they're having me pair up with him... I wish it had been someone else instead, though" she blushed, he found it really cute. "Wanna call Kurt?" she asked teasingly "What, and waste a night with a perfectly beautiful woman? Never!" She blushed at his words, nothing like this had ever happened to her before, nor had anyone said this things to her, and she had to admit that she liked it, in fact, she liked it quite much. "Okay, now, why don't we skip to the part where we kiss?" she blushed even redder, as Chris urged and pulled her close. "But there's no part where we- " She was cut off again by Chris's mouth covering hers, he pulled back just enough for her to say "Well... a little improvising isn't always bad...| and with that said he put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, their hands thru each other's body and they walked back about 3 steps, falling onto the bed.  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
Chris woke up to see Stephanie looking deeply at him. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him, "Last night was amazing" he said and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, she stood up and walked to the bathroom and started the shower, she came out and Chris looked at her confused, she gave him a serious look and a few seconds later she spoke.  
  
"Chris, I like you, I really do, but, if we were to date, then that'd bring so may repercussions... especially to you...I can't do this..."she looked on sadly "...I think you should leave" Stephanie said and walked slowly back into the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her.  
  
They both smiled contently to themselves, maybe they wouldn't be together... but the memory of that night would last forever... 


End file.
